


I saw you in the stars

by WildAwakeJuli



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAwakeJuli/pseuds/WildAwakeJuli
Summary: Chaeyoung sueña cada noche con una chica misteriosa que le dice que la ve en las estrellas.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I saw you in the stars

"Te vi en las estrellas" - sonrió aquella extraña chica de pelo castaño, sus dientes se parecían a los de un conejo por lo que la rubia pensó que nunca antes había visto alguien tan adorable.

  
En el momento en el que la chica de hoyuelos quiso contestarle que si, que ella también logró divisarla en las estrellas; todo aquel universo se tornó de color negro, haciendo que el suelo debajo de ella desapareciera. La ansiedad la consumió por completo porque pareciera que estaba flotando en el medio de la nada, pero la verdad es que solo estaba cayendo en una profunda oscuridad. En ese momento Chaeyoung despertó. 

  
Sudando y con palpitaciones constantes, se dijo así misma que algún día dejaría de tener esta clase de sueños. Eso no sucedió. 

  
Chaeyoung siempre tiene el mismo sueño; la misma chica, la misma frase, los mismos colores en el cielo, el mismo agujero negro que la consume todas las noches al dormir.  
Ni siquiera las pastillas la ayudaban, no importaba cuántas veces haya ido al psicólogo, nadie, ni siquiera los profesionales tenían una respuesta a su pregunta.   
Cansada de la misma rutina al despertarse, decidió levantarse de su cama para dirigirse a la universidad. 

  
Una vez allí, mientras el profesor hablaba de algún tema poco importante para Chaeyoung, la rubia sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar garabatos. Las clases a primera hora siempre eran aburridas, y los profesores poco amables, así que ese era el momento donde se ponía a dibujar todo lo que recordaba de aquel sueño sin fin.

  
Tenia una clase de diario (aunque más bien era un cuaderno) donde todos los días dibujaba cosas que observó en el sueño, o palabras para describir el lugar porque había momentos donde ya no recordaba nada. Chaeyoung pensaba que si iba dibujando todo lo que recordaba en su día a día, tal vez en algún momento podría llegar a descifrar un patrón que le haga entender el por qué de todo lo que le sucedía. No obstante, el momento de descubrir algo nuevo no sería aquel día.

  
\- Te vi en las estrellas - sonrió la castaña nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente a todas las anteriores - te vi ayer y me sonreíste.

  
Chaeyoung nuevamente se despertó de aquel sueño, pero esta vez sin palpitaciones, sin dolores de cabeza, sin ningún malestar.  
Era la primera vez que en el sueño aquella chica le decía algo más que la simple frase de siempre. ¿qué significaba aquella frase?¿a quién se supone que Chaeyoung le sonrió ayer?

  
Rápidamente se apresuró a sacar su cuaderno para escribir y dibujar todo lo que sucedió. Estrellas, luna, básicamente todo lo relacionado con el espacio.  
Otro día había pasado, un poco más diferente al anterior.

  
\- Te vi en las estrellas - dijo la castaña sin despegar la vista del cielo - Chaeyoung, ¿cuando ves hacia las estrellas te acuerdas de mi? 

  
La rubia miró a la castaña con curiosidad, todas las noches se encontraban en ese sueño, ¿cómo no podía acordarse de ella al ver las estrellas? La chica enfrente suyo se dio vuelta a mirarla detenidamente a los ojos y Chaeyoung sintió un escalofrío. 

  
La miraba con ternura, añoranza y calidez. La chica de hoyuelos decidió intentar tocarla, pensó que tal vez si lograba sentirla con sus propias manos ella se haría realidad.   
Solo faltaban milímetros para que los dedos de Chaeyoung hagan contacto con la mejilla de la castaña, pero como todas las noches, aquello desapareció. 

  
La coreana se despertó llorando. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, sentía una angustia que la invadió hasta el punto de no levantarse de la cama en todo el día. Chaeyoung no fue a la universidad. 

  
\- Te vi en las estrellas - dijo la castaña mirando hacia el suelo con un semblante pensativo - pero no logré verte realmente ayer.

  
Nuevamente el sueño desapareció y Chaeyoung se alarmó. Era un nuevo día, ¿eso significaba que debía ir a la universidad?  
Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de su cama más despierta que nunca, decidida a mirar más a su alrededor esta vez. Sentía que sus respuestas estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía.

  
Al llegar a la primera clase, se dio cuenta que su asiento estaba ocupado, por lo que se sentó en el fondo de mala gana.  
No podía concentrarse debido a lo ocurrido recientemente, así que se puso a dibujar lo referente al sueño. 

  
La punta del lápiz se rompió y Chaeyoung no tenía sacapuntas, bufo de mala gana por su mala suerte y decidió pedirle uno a su compañera de clase. Al mirar a su derecha para pedirle aquel objeto, Chaeyoung se paralizó por la belleza de su compañera. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta de la existencia de aquella chica? Tartamudeando y siendo un poco torpe le pidió lo que deseaba, y la chica le sonrió al darle lo que buscaba. Su sonrisa se parecía a la de un conejo. Su sonrisa tenía los dientes frontales que le hacían parecer uno. Esa sonrisa ya la había visto.

  
\- Chaeyoung, está vez no te vi en las estrellas - dijo la misma chica de siempre. Esta vez estaban debajo de un árbol de sakura y Chaeyoung podía ver como los pétalos caían cerca de su rostro, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que recordaba - esta vez te vi a los ojos, ¿me recuerdas?

  
Nuevamente Chaeyoung se despertó llorando, sus manos no paraban de temblar y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Realmente quería responderle en el sueño, realmente lo ansiaba. Chaeyoung quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que si la recordaba. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la rubia podía decírselo en persona.

  
No dudo ni un segundo en lavarse el rostro y salir corriendo hacia la universidad. Esta vez sintió una adrenalina que le corría por todo el cuerpo, el viento que chocaba contra su rostro no parecía molestarle, sino todo lo contrario.

  
Fue en ese momento cuando la reconoció, estaba de espaldas pero Chaeyoung ahora la podía reconocer de cualquier ángulo.  
Le tocó suavemente el hombro y la castaña se dio vuelta. Fueron unos segundos de silencio donde solo se observaban directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra, ambas lo entendían perfectamente.

  
\- Nayeon - dijo Chaeyoung sin aire debido a su agitada respiración - yo también te vi en las estrellas.

  
La sonrisa de Nayeon hizo que Chaeyoung pueda ver por primera vez aquellos dientes tan característicos de ella en persona, ¿cómo es que no la había reconocido por eso antes?

  
Esta vez pudo tocar su mejilla sin que Nayeon desaparezca, sintió el calor de su piel y la solitaria lágrima que caía por su rostro. 

  
Chaeyoung encontró la respuesta de sus sueños en los labios de Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot, esto salió de un momento de inspiración :)


End file.
